


Longing for My Beloved

by TheMistressOfMayhem



Category: Border by Kazuma Kodaka, Manga - Fandom
Genre: Border - Freeform, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 23:42:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMistressOfMayhem/pseuds/TheMistressOfMayhem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tamaki longs for someone he loves but cannot have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing for My Beloved

This story is based on the first two manga's by Kazuma Kodaka and has men longing for other men. So if this is not your thing-just skip it:]

Rated: T - English - Romance/Friendship - Published: 02-24-12 - Updated: 02-24-12 id:7868259

Disclaimer: I do not own Border. This amazing manga belongs to Kazuma Kodaka. I hope any Border fans like this.

Longing for my beloved

When you are in love with someone who doesn't love you or you have lost your love through tragedy- the space inside you must be filled up to relieve you from the growing emptiness of wanting what you can't have.

Xx

The woman beneath him was beautiful, a jewel among most and he was pleased when she agreed to go to his apartment, but even so Tamaki knew she could never compare to what he REALLY wanted.

His thoughts were always about HIM. He was a beautiful man who was too unattainable to be his. But God, the dark-blond headed man wished it was his beloved friend instead of this woman who was writhing and moaning beneath him. He closed his eyes and imagined that the soft skin he was running his hands over belonged to the only man he would ever love and burn with desire for.

He imagined he was making love to his friend, his penis going deep inside the Japanese man making him gasp and moan as he pumped harder into him and told him 'I want you to love me as I love you' he said, licking his way down his back and neck. He was in a dream-like state.

Tamaki came with a shudder and it took everything he had not to call out his beloved's name. Instead, he covered the woman's back with his seed and felt guilty that he had just used her body to get off by thinking of his friend.

The woman looked up at him with a dazzling smile.'Umm, that was amazing! You certainly know how to please a woman." she purred. Tamaki was extremely popular with woman. He had no trouble attracting the opposite sex, but he couldn't get anywhere with Yamato. He reached for the wet towelettes by his bed, wiped his semen off of her back, then bent down to kiss her as she snuggled against him.

Tamaki aware of his own state pulled away from the woman and pushed the sheets aside. "I'm going to take a shower, Kaede. I have to open the Salon soon. It will probably be a busy day with all my regular customers getting a discount since its Saturday," he told the beautiful Japanese woman.

"Then I will just lay here and luxuriate in the afterglow." she sighed dreamily.

"Then I will see you in about twenty minutes." The dark- blond headed man said with a smile.

He went into his bathroom, turned on the shower and adjusted the water to just the right degree and stepped in. He pulled the shower curtain closed then began to wash the smell of sex from his body, As his began to wash his cock, again he what it would feel like for Yamoto to make love to him and bring him to orgasm.

'Why? Why did he love Yamoto so much? He wanted to grab his beloved and make him his, to carve and engrave on his body with his love so that Yamoto knew he was his and his alone.

'He wondered if he would ever be that lucky that the Japanese man would return his feelings. All of his advances were rejected so far and deep down Tamaki did not like the odds'.

God help him, he was addicted to Yamoto with no end in sight-, and his desire was driving him crazy.

Xx

Across town, Yamoto was having sex with another nameless man in a love hotel as he tried to forget the ghosts of his past.

End

This is my first border fic and is based on the first two manga's that are out in the United States so far. I love these characters so I hope they are IC.

Any grammar problems are mine alone (no beta) so let me know how you liked this story. Thank you


End file.
